


Nontraditional Family Traditions

by Lukin08



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukin08/pseuds/Lukin08
Summary: A series of intertwined holiday events taking place over several years for Kristoff and Anna and their family.





	Nontraditional Family Traditions

The bell tower struck its loud distinct claps, signaling the top of the hour.  Anna rocked back on her heals in anticipation.  Everything was in place and ready to go.  All she had to do was be patient, but the thought of having to wait even one second longer had her ready to burst.  

“Anna?”  Kristoff called out from the courtyard near the main doors.  He was where she told him they would be waiting and she could hear the confusion in his voice.

“We’re over here!  By the stables!”  She yelled so he wouldn’t head back into the castle to search her out.  Anna quickly ducked her head inside where Sven was waiting.  “Okay Sven.  As soon as you see Kristoff, come on out.”

The reindeer straightened up in preparation and Anna hoped he understood what she told him.  She turned back to face where Kristoff would come from around the corner.  Just then a small hand tugged at her hair, reaching for her braid and the pieces around her neck.

“You stinker,” Anna rubbed her nose against her son’s eliciting a giggle from him.  “We have to watch for Papa now,” she said and pointed where Kristoff would emerge.

Kristoff appeared from around the corner with a slightly frustrated look on his face.  He walked with a purpose, eyes down to the cobblestone. “What are you doing over here?  I thought you-“

“Surprise!”  Anna called out merrily.

Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks.  “…What are you doing?”  He finally said after scanning her up and down, trying to gain some understanding of what was going on.  

“Happy, happy, merry Flemmy Day!” Anna exclaimed.

On cue Sven pranced out from the stables pulling the small sled.  He stopped next to Anna with a proud look.  Kristoff’s confusion turned to a look of wonder.  A smile pulled at his face as he looked at them.

“Wow,” he said as he walked up to her.  “Anna. You look amazing.”  He stopped and ran his hand along the moss cape she was wearing.  Then his gaze moved to the small version their son had.  “Where did you…  How did you…”

The baby was reaching for Kristoff and Anna handed him over.  “Bulda helped me sneak them out last time we visited.”  

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her then he lifted the baby over his head to a fit of giggles.  “You hear that Lukas?  Your mama’s a big sneak!”  He brought his son down and tucked him into his arms.  When he looked at Anna again, his face had turned serious. “But I thought we don’t celebrate here. I mean, we haven’t after the first year when Elsa banned me from making the stew.”

“She didn’t ban you. You just aren’t allowed to bring the stew into the castle.”

Kristoff chuckled.  “Same difference.  But really, what brought this on?”  

“It’s Lukas’ first holiday and he needs to know about everything we celebrate.  It’s important.”

Kristoff placed his hand gently on her shoulder.  Anna followed from where his hand was and along his arm until she was staring in his eyes.  The look on his face showed his absolute adoration.  “Thank you,” he said quietly.  

Anna brought his hand from her shoulder and placed it in hers.  She smiled back at him then tugged him over to the sled to show him the Flemmy troll she had made with Olaf, his cape, and some of the other things they could bring with them to the trolls.  Then she bent down, and when she popped back up she had Kristoff’s lute in her hand.

“And now it’s time for the gathering song!” she proclaimed.

“Anna,” Kristoff started. “We’re going to do this again in a few hours.”

“For Lukas,” she said, then reached up to kiss him.  “And for me.”

Kristoff sighed, but took the lute from Anna and handed the baby to her.  He strummed a few chords before starting into the song.  

_There once was a troll held in highest esteem_

_For his manner was kind and his fungus did gleam_

_The Ballad of Old Flemmingrad_

_Beloved by each troll girl and every troll lad._

Kristoff took his finger and lightly touched Lukas’ nose as emphasis on the last line.  As he went through the song, Anna danced around him with Lukas, laughing and babbling his baby noises and Kristoff thought his life could never be happier.

* * *

Two sets of eyes peered around the door frame.  They had managed to make it down two flights of stairs and through several hallways undetected and now they were so close to completing the mission.

“Almost there.  What do you think, bud?” Kristoff said, looking over at the three year old.  “Think the coast is clear?”

Lukas took another look into the room.  He hung onto the wood of the frame as hard as he could as he slowly stuck his head farther in.  After a moment he seemed to lose his confidence and pulled back.  

“You check, Papa,” he said.

Kristoff mimicked the boy, poking his head in the room and then back out.

“Seems quiet,” he said. “You know what I think?  I think we need a plan.”

Lukas looked at him excitedly.  “Like what?”

“Well, we can go in really really fast or slow and sneaky or we could send our scout in first to see if it’s safe.”

“Yeah.  Because we don’t want to get caught.  Then we won’t get to make the stew,” Lukas agreed and stuck his head past the door again.

Suddenly there was a sound of pots clattering and Lukas jumped back to hide behind the safety of the wall.  From being on his hands and knees, Kristoff was about at eye level with Lukas and he could see how large the boy’s eyes and he was breathing hard.  Kristoff gestured if Lukas was okay and his son gave him a big nod that was accompanied with an even larger smile.  

Lukas inched as close to the edge of the doorframe as he could without revealing himself.  “Papa,” his said in a mock whisper.  “Send the scout.”

Kristoff reached behind him for his daughter who was on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. She squealed and clapped her hands when he set her on her feet next to him.  

Brite looked into the room and immediately started toddling into the kitchen.  Kristoff let her walk a few steps on her own and was about to follow her when she fell back on her bottom, giggling and looking around the large room.

“Think it’s safe?” Kristoff asked.  

Lukas nodded his head, but didn’t move.  Kristoff pulled himself off his knees and up to a standing position.  “Tell you what.  I’ll go in first, just in case.”  

A pair of feet were on his heels as he entered the kitchen and lifted Brite up off the floor.  He stopped at the counter and pulled out a high stool for Lukas to sit on.  Once Lukas was situated, he held out the small sack that was in his hand for his father to see.  Kristoff tussled his hair with his free hand and smiled when Lukas called out “Flemmy Stew!”

He leaned down to get a little closer to Lukas.  “Do you remember what we need?”

“Carrots!”  

“Carrots!” Kristoff called back, grabbing several and handing them to Lukas to put in the sack. “What else?”

“Potatoes!” Lukas yelled, sending Kristoff in search of them.

They rummaged through the kitchen finding all the ingredients.  When they were getting close to the sack being full Kristoff kneeled down to see under one of the counters out of site from Lukas.  “Comfortable?” He asked.

“Quite,” Anna shot back. “Now get out of my way. I have a performance to put on.”

And with that she jumped out, “I am the dragon and I’m here to take your Flemmy stew!”  

She went over by Lukas with her dragon gloved hands.  He was smiling and trying not to laugh, holding the sack as far away from her as he could.  When he wouldn’t give it up, she tickled him until he couldn’t hold on anymore and she grabbed the sack triumphantly.  “Ha-ha.  Now you’ll never get to make your stew!” She proclaimed and raced out of the kitchen.

Lukas looked over at Kristoff, his eyes wide again, but so full of joy and excitement.  Kristoff pulled him off the stool and with Brite in one arm and Lukas holding his other hand, he gave his order.  “Get Mama!”

* * *

“Is it done?”

“Not yet.”

“When will it be done?”  Lukas threw himself down on the workbench for dramatic effect.  

Brite watched him and followed suit.  “Now Papa?” She asked as soon as she laid down.

“No.”

“But its taking foreeevvveeer,” Lukas whined then slumped back down on the chair.  He scooted down sideways to where his back was on the seat and he was able to arch backwards, letting his arms and legs hang down to the floor.

“You can’t rush perfection,” Kristoff answered back.  “If want something to do, go play with Sven or go see how Mama and Reidar are.”

“But that’s boring,” Lukas protested.  “Reidar’s a baby and I’m five and he’s too little to be any fun.”

“And I’m three!” Brite exclaimed.

Kristoff walked over to Brite and tapped her nose gently.  “You know, Sven hasn’t had any snacks today.  I bet he’d love you extra if you gave him some.”  

Sven, huffed in the background and stomped his hooves on the floor of the stable agreement.  Brite’s face lit up and she bounced over to the bin where Sven’s carrots were.

“Lukas, you can stay in here if you want, but I know Mama would sure like your company.  With the new baby, she hasn’t been able to spend as much time with you as she’d like.”

Before Lukas was able to answer, the door to stable flew open.  “It sure isn’t the holidays until it smells like wet fur around here!” Anna rushed in, closing the door behind her.  She looked over at the pot on the fire.  “Wow!  That’s some batch!”

“As popular as ever at the ice tree lighting ceremony.  I made double this year, and we’ll still run out tonight.  It’s a real crowd-pleaser, I tell you.”

Anna walked up to Kristoff, wrapping her arms around him.  “At least it tastes better than it smells.”

“And to think you doubted me once on how good it is.”  He kissed her forehead.  “How’s he doing?”  

“So good.  I just got him down for a nap and I figured I’d see what the three of you were up to.”

“You should be resting.”

“I’d rather be with you for a while.  I’ll have time to rest before we head out tonight.”

Kristoff reluctantly let go of Anna and walked over to the makeshift table, pulling a chair out for her.  “The stew’s almost done and I promised these two they could each have a bowl now.”  

He grabbed the stacked bowls from the end of the workbench, laying them out and took each one over to the pot, pouring in a helping.  Brite was back at a seat and Lukas was already reaching for a bowl as soon as Kristoff sat the first one down.

“Wait,” Kristoff said, stopping Lukas’ hand.  “They have to cool down.”

Anna looked down at the bowls.  “You should bring one to Elsa,” she laughed.  

Kristoff chuckled.  “That would go over well.”

“Auntie Elsa likes Flemy stew?”  

Kristoff and Anna both turned to see Lukas leaning on the table with a look of excitement on his face. “We should bring her a bowl!”

“Flemy stew!” Brite echoed behind Lukas.

Anna looked over and could see Kristoff’s face morph into that mischievous smirk she knew too well. “That’s a great idea,” he said.

Kristoff handed Lukas one of the bowls.  “Hold it with two hands and walk slow and go straight to Aunt Elsa’s study.”

Lukas nodded and walked away, letting Brite open the door for him.  Their chants of ‘Flemy stew’ rang out from the courtyard as they headed to the castle.

“It’d be a shame if any of that were to spill on the floors.  The smell will be there for weeks,” Kristoff said as he sat down, laughing to himself.

“You’re horrible,” Anna said.  “You know you can’t bring that in the castle.”

“ _I_  can’t,” Kristoff corrected.  “No one ever said anything about two adorable small children bringing it in because they want to share.”

“You’re going to be in so much trouble,” Anna said, unable to stop her own laugh now.

“Completely worth it,” Kristoff said sitting back and pulling a steaming bowl to him.

* * *

_They loved to watch him roll, roll, roll!_

_With laughter he would roll, roll, oh!_

Anna chuckled at the words. The song at this point had almost morphed into the children yelling their favorite part over and over as they raced down the halls.  From the sound of their voices, they were probably over at the main stairs, taking a much deserved break from their studies.  There was also no doubt at least one of them was attempting to slide down the banister.

She didn’t mind one bit. God only knew how many times she had done the exact same thing.  And they were having fun, which was the most important thing in Anna’s eyes.  Let children be children she always told the tutors and nurses whenever they voiced a concern.

_For Flemy couldn’t roll, roll, roll!_

_Oh Flemy won’t you roll, roll, oh!_

“Children enough!”

The voice was a stern warning, but they didn’t stop singing until there was silence as three sets of footsteps headed Anna’s way.  Ever since the holiday season kicked off, Brite and Lukas had been singing non-stop, much to Anna’s amusement and the consternation of their tutors.

“Watch this,” she said to Reidar, as she adjusted him on her hip.  “You’re about to see Mama explain exactly how she expects your brother and sister to be educated.”

–--

Kristoff walked down the hall to the family wing, whistling a familiar tune and happy to be done with work at such an early hour.  As he turned the corner, he ran straight into Lukas and his instructor.  Instead of his usual greeting, the instructor only gritted his teeth, saying “Not you, too.”

“Hi Papa,” Lukas said with a solemn wave before he was led away.

He entered the family sitting room to find Anna and Brite sitting on the floor, encouraging Reidar to take his hand off the chair and take a step.

“What was that about? Kristoff asked, hitching his thumb back towards the door.

“Just a difference of opinions,” Anna said.  “I took care of it.”

Kristoff sat down on the floor next to Brite.  She climbed into his lap and gave him a hug.  “Where’d Lukas go?  He looked like he was taking his last walk.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Anna said.  “He started music lessons.”

“Music lessons?  He’s six!”

“I’ve been fighting it for a year.”  Anna lifted her head, speaking as snooty as she could.  “Apparently it is proper for royals to take up music at a young age.”

Kristoff shrugged.  “Seems unnecessary.”

“He’ll be fine,” Anna assured him.  “It’s only once a week and I told him he didn’t have to practice if he didn’t want to.  I figured he’ll either like it or his instructor will eventually give up.  Either way it works itself out.”

Kristoff turned his attention back to Reidar.  “So what instrument is he learning?”

A screeching airy sound like a dying cat pierced the air.  Brite held her hands to her ears.

“Really?”  Kristoff questioned.  “The violin?”

“My bet’s on the instructor giving up,” Anna said trying to hold back her laughter.

 

* * *

 “And that’s why we have this tradition, kids.”

Kristoff looked around at his family.  He took a moment to admire Anna.  She had Reidar in her lap.  He was fidgeting, trying to get comfortable and clearly not understanding that in a few months it would be even more difficult for him to sit there.  Brite was idly tracing the swirls in her cape with her finger, following the softer moss as she watched Lukas stand up.  

Lukas slowly took a few steps up to Kristoff.  His face was already red as he looked down at the rug.  Kristoff bent down and spoke softly to him.

“Are you ready?”

Kristoff waited until Lukas gave him a nod.  He reached behind the couch and picked up with care the instrument that was sitting on a footstool.  He handed it to Lukas and sat on the arm of the couch as to not be so imposing next the boy. Lukas adjusted his cape, making sure nothing was in his way and set the violin under his chin.

Kristoff plucked at a string of his lute until Lukas joined in, pulling his first note.  The sound was shaky, but he hit the correct note and held it while Kristoff strummed the chords to match.  

_Every December we all gather round-_

His words were slow and deliberate as to not rush his son.  

_To pay our respects for a troll so renowned-_

The notes changed to match the lyrics, stronger and more confident each time Lukas’ fingers moved on the strings and the bow switched directions.  

_In honor of the friend we have-_

By the end, Lukas’ confidence increased enough where Kristoff was able to pick up the pace.  Brite had stood up and was twirling, holding her cape out and singing along with her father while Reidar clapped his hands, still in Anna’s lap.  

As soon as the song was done, Lukas put the violin quickly on the couch as to make sure no one would request him to play anything else.  Kristoff knelt down to him and he gave his father the biggest hug he could muster.

“Great job, buddy!”

Lukas let go of Kristoff and crawled over to Anna, giving her an equally large hug.  He sat down next to her, leaning his head against her arm.

“We should get going if we’re going to make it time for the gathering in the valley,” Kristoff said, looking at each of his children before his eyes settled on Anna.  He was about to stand up when Brite leaned forward.

“Papa,” she said, tugging at his cape.  “First tell us about when you and Mama rescued Flemy from the fjord.”

“Well now.” Kristoff gave his daughter a warm smile.  “That calls for a completely different song, doesn’t it?” He said, looking up and winking at Anna.


End file.
